Your My Demigod
by xXBeachBunnyXx
Summary: Monique Davis is a demigod. She has a crush on Luke and he has a crush on her but when Percy come to camp half blood things change. Luke/OC/Percy Warnings: Cursing and eventual lemons
1. Chapter 1

My name Is Monique rosabell cheyanne davis. im 17. i habve sky blue eyes and gold hair and flawless tan skin. Im a demigod my mother is afroditie, godess of love and beautiy. which i guess is why everyone tell me im pretty.

Any way i sighed as my soft skin sooked up the suns rays and slowly tanned. "Hey Monique!" Some one yelled. I sighed as I heard their annoying voice. It was Ana-beth chaser."Oh hey," i sighed taking off my sun glasses and rolling my eys."Did you hear theres gonna be a new kid?" she said."Cool"...not. i thought. "I heard he fought a minotaur," Thalia said. "Good for him is ighed. "Ohh look it Luke!" Thalia said pointing at the Herpes cabin as Luke walked out of it looking sexy.

"Hey luike," thaia said when he walked over to us. "hey," he said to her hafheartedly. "Hey Monique," He said to me smiling sexily. "Hey." i said pretending to not be intrested. "Oh look thats the new kid," Anabeth said. "Yeah his name is Percy," Luke said looking at the black haired boy. he was cute, but luke was still hotter.

"Hey grover," anabeht and thalia said in union. "Hey" he said hafheartedly. "Hey Monique he smiled. "hey" i said grossedd out. he has sheep legs there gross. "Hi im percy," the cute black haired boy said shily. "How old are you?" anabeth asked flirtily. "Hore" i thought rolling my eyes. "17" he said looking at me with wide eyes. "well its time to play capture the flag," luke said jelously pulling me toward the two groups that where forameing.

I sighe as snapped and changed my out fit so i was whereing cute dark denim skinny jeans, a baggy white racer back shirt and a thin grey cashmire sweater. butt sadly i had to put on armor to protect my fragile skin and snapped again to put it on magicly. i groaned as i put on my helamte with red horse mane looking thingy on top. "this is gonna ruin my hair." i groaned. "You'l still look beautiful," luke said winking at me. i wasabout to reply when Charon blew the whistle for us to start. i sighed as i ran toward the other teams flag swinging my sword at the other teams memebers and avoiding getting hit.

I rolled my eyes as everyone watched anabeth and percy fight. but my eyes widened as i knoticed Percys bicepes ripple. but anabeth actually knew how to use a sword so she was winning. but damn was percy getting hotter than more she looked at him. percy was wounded badly by anabeth and crawled toarwd the water and it cralwed up his arm and healed all of his cuts(and made his shirt stick to his rippling mucles). he swung his weapon at anabeth and wounded her. every one was shocked and he walked up o the red flag and picked it up and won the game.

Go percy!" i cheared loudly with everyone else following me like they normaly do and he looked at me and smiled shly. i smiled back flirtily but knoticed that luke angely stomped of.


	2. Chapter 2

"Luke!" i yelled chasing after him. i panted as i slowed to a stop and saw him stoming into the herms cabin. i ran to him and opened the door to the cabin and walkied in. "Whats wrong?" i said conserned. "You eye fucking percy thast what!" he yelled i flinched at his voice. "Im sorry" i said as tear woled up in my eyes. "no please dont cry" he wispereed to me and he hugged me and my face was burried in his chest and i breathed in his scent.

"I love you he wispered softly. "What?" i asked unshure if i head him right. "I love you Monique." he said after he pull back to lok me in the eyes. "I love you two," i said smiling with happyness.

He kissed me passionatly and grabbed the sides of my face to pull me in. iparted my lips when he licked my bottom one. I giggled when he shoved his tong in my mouth. "Luke," i moaned softly as his ands rolled al over my body. I rapped my arms around his sholdrs and rapped my leggs around his waist and pulle him walked us over to one of the beds and lad me down on it and crouched on top of me. I gasped as he shoved his penis into my vagina and trust in and out until we both came.

I got off the bed and got dress with a snap of my fingers and kissed luke on the lips. "I love you," i said before walking to the door. I gaped when he yanked my arm toawrd him and spin me to face to face him. His pressed his lips against mine violently. "I love you to," he ticked a stard of her behind my ear. "Lets go to the bon fire party," he sugested. "Yeah i said and he lead me out the door holding my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thanks to the pople who follwed and faveorited!11 RUFRL I acctualy am following a plot did you evan wach the movies?**

"Hey," I said as i sat down rite next to my friend Valerie Amanda misty Blake. "hi," she repiled smiling. I smiled at luke when he gave e a golden wine glass full of lemon water and a golden plate with a salad. "Thanks,"I said when he sitted down next to me. and kissed me on the cheek. I saw percy looking damp from across the room. "Welcome," he said smilling as he kissed me again. I broke the kissed when i heaard glass shatter and lookd over at Thali aand saw that she broke her glass. "What do you want you little freak?" Valerie said to her flipping her blonde hair over her shoulders. I giggled when luke kissed my neck and gave me a hickey. We partied all night till the sun came up and chiron made us all go to our cabins. Luke kissed me goodnight before going to the herpes cabin after walking me to mine.


End file.
